


Enjoying the View?

by beaniebabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fingering, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis in Panties, M/M, Pining, Smut, bottom!Louis, harrytop, oh and rimming, sorta - Freeform, spanking too, yeah i forgot to put that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebabyharry/pseuds/beaniebabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his best friend Louis. He was never bothered by the fact that he was gay (hell he is too), he doesn't even care about the fact that he likes to wear girls clothes.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>or Harry and Louis live together and Louis likes to walk around in his panties. It's very distracting for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the View?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for this prompt: harry and crossdresser!louis are best friends who live together and louis likes to tease him by wearing panties around the house so harry fucks him to teach him a lesson.
> 
> I feel like I'm really rusty on the smut so yeah.
> 
> ENJOY!

Harry and Louis have always been comfortable around each other, more so than others. That never changed after they both came out, it did, however, shift slightly when Louis gained a new interest. Wearing women's clothing.

It's not that Harry didn't like the fact that Louis wore girls clothes, he thought that Louis looked great in them. It just gets a bit distracting from time to time. Especially with the high-waisted shorts that show off his thick thighs and round bum or the crop tops that show off his cute belly and whatever belly button ring he's wearing that day.

Okay, Harry may have a small crush on his best friend. He can't be blamed, though, with how small, cute, and curvy he is.

So, after Harry and Louis decided to get an apartment together, Harry suspected that his fascination with Louis' body would get worse. He wasn't wrong.

What Harry didn't know about his best friend was that after coming home from school or work Louis liked to walk around in his underwear. Whether it be innocent boy shorts or lacy panties, and those are the most distracting of them all. It takes all of the willpower in the world for Harry to not just grab onto Louis and squeeze his plump cheeks. But that would be pretty weird coming from his best friend, right?

Still, Louis stays completely oblivious to the silent torture Harry goes through whenever he walks by in one of his sweaters and panties that only really cover half of his ass. As long as Louis doesn't notice anything then Harry won't say or do anything about it. Hopefully.

~~~~

"Harry! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Lou!" Harry yelled back as he continued to pull out ingredients for dinner. Louis walked in setting his keys on the counter, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, kissing him lightly on the neck before resting a chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi, Hazza."

A smile spread across Harry's lips as he relaxed into Louis' embrace, "Hey, Lou."

"You started without me," he pointed out and Harry could practically hear the pout in Louis' voice making his grin spread wider.

"Didn't know you'd want to help."

"Of course I do. Just let me change first and then I'll help." Placing another kiss on Harry's shoulder Louis sashayed out of the kitchen and headed for his room. Harry shook his head feeling the fondness- and slight arousal- build up in him like it always does whenever he's around Louis.

He can't deny anymore that what he feels for Louis now more than a crush. Sometimes he just gets this overwhelming to just snuggle up to him and kiss his face over and over until he collapses into one of his giggling fits. But then other times Harry just wants to hold him down to the bed and eat him out for hours until he begs for Harry to stop and he might listen or he might not depending on how nice he's feeling at the moment. And as much of an amazing sight that would be, Harry thought that maybe he should snap out of his dream world and pay attention to what he's doing since he's getting ready to use a really big knife. So, he shook it off and grabbed a bell pepper to start chopping up as Louis walked back into the kitchen.

"So, what would you like me to do, Hazza?"

"Um, can you grab the skillet down there for me?"

"Sure thing, babe." Harry smiled and turned his head to see if Louis was looking in the right place when his eyes was met with the sexiest, most torturous sight he's ever seen. Louis bent at the waist, face in the cupboard, ass up in the air covered with zigzag patterned panties with light blue lacy trim. [Cheekies](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/lace-waist-cheeky-panty-cotton-lingerie?ProductID=157660&CatalogueType=OLS), he thinks they're called and, man, are they cheeky. His white tank had risen up showing off the curve of his tan back. Maybe Harry shouldn't have stared as long and as hard as he did since he wasn't paying attention to the vegetables he was cutting because next thing he knew he yelling out in distress as a sharp pain ran through his hand. He looked down at his hand, hissing at the long cut from his index finger to the bottom of his thumb.

"Oh my god, Harry, are you okay?" Louis asked reaching out for Harry's hand.

Harry pulled back from Louis' touch quickly, still looking at his hand. "No, don't touch it!"

"Harry, I want to help. You might need stitches," he replied reaching for it again only to have Harry pull away again.

"I said don't touch it!" He yelled immediately regretting it upon seeing the hurt look on Louis' usually cheerful face.  He sighed heavily and moved around Louis to head to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the faucet to run water over his cut and clean it out. Luckily he didn't need stitches, so he just wrapped it in a bandage just as the was a knock at the door and Louis' voice came through.

"Um, I'm sure you don't want to finish making dinner, so I ordered us a pizza. So, um, yeah," he trailed off at the end and soon his footsteps could be heard walking away from the door and Harry felt horrible.

It wasn't Louis' fault that he cut himself. If he wasn't being such a dumb ass there'd be no reason for him to just stare. If he wasn't such a coward he could touch Louis as much as he wanted without any restrictions or obstacles. And now Louis thinks that he's mad at him. Maybe he should finally tell Louis how he feels. The only thing he worries about is if Louis feels the same. Even if he didn't, Louis would still be his best friend because that's just the type of person he is. Kind, forgiving and understanding. He could only hope that he does feel the same though.

Heaving a long sigh, Harry opened the door and wandered into the living room where Louis sat on the couch, his legs tucked underneath him as he stared at the tv. Harry could tell that Louis was too nervous to look at him, so he just walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

He leaned over resting his head onto Louis' shoulder, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lou"

Louis let out a soft sigh and turned his head to place a kiss on Harry's forehead. "It's okay, Hazza. It probably just hurt really bad for you to act like that."

"Yeah, it did. But I still shouldn't have yelled at you." He sat up straight and leaned back on the arm of the couch opening his arms wide. "Make up cuddle?"

Louis rolled his eyes but moved to settle into Harry's arms, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist that dimpled smile he always gives him. Harry tightened his arms around his smaller best friend, just enjoying the warmth he provides and then he thinks, yeah, it's okay if Louis doesn't feel the same as long as they could still be like this. 

Maybe.

~~~~

His job sucks. His boss sucks, his coworkers suck and the customers especially suck. Harry just wants to quit his stupid sucky job but he can't because of all the crap he needs to pay for, like their apartment. So, he has to continue to work at that sucky place and live through the torture. The only upside to his days after getting off work is going home to Louis. His Louis. Well, kinda but not exactly his. Whatever.

He opened the door to their apartment calling out to Louis, "Lou! I think I need a cuddle!"

"I'm in the living room!"

He smiled and closed the door, dropping his keys onto the table next to it and made his way towards the living room. The tv was on but Louis was nowhere in sight. "Lou?"

"I'm right here silly," came Louis' voice followed by a giggle. Harry walked up to the couch to look over the back of it, taking in the sight of Louis laying upon it. His hair was swept over his forehead delicately but still a bit wet as if he just came out of the shower. He was wearing Harry's [purple jumper](http://thatsbeautifulhazza.tumblr.com/post/81529695046) which looked huge on him making him look even smaller and more dainty. But what really pushed Harry over the edge was, of course, was the delicate black lace panties he was wearing. He just looked so innocent and inviting at the same time to a point where it was completely ridiculous. 

"Now what was that about a cuddle, Hazza?"

And that was the last straw for Harry.

"Louis," he started, his voice strained. "Get on your hands and knees."

Louis eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "Harry, what-"

"Hands and knees," he repeated more forcefully. With an eyebrow raise from Louis- and surprisingly no protest- he did as Harry said and rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up into the position as Harry walked around the couch and kneeled behind him. Harry couldn't actually believe that he finally had Louis like this in front of him. Face down, ass up as some might say. He couldn't help but reach out and grab each lace covered cheek in his hands causing Louis to gasp in surprise.

"Harry, what are you-ah!" He cried out as a smack landed on one cheek.

"Shh," Harry warned as he continued to rub over where the smack had landed to sooth the pain. Of course it wouldn't help the others that were bound to come. See, the benefit of being Louis' friend for so long was that over the years Louis has told Harry basically all of his kinks. You know, best friends don't keep secrets, right? So, Harry knew that this was okay because its one of his biggest ones. And he had to admit, it might be one of his favorites.

"Now, Louis, I think your teasing has gone far enough," Harry continued, squeezing his plump cheeks for emphasis.

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry hummed quietly before landing another smack to Louis' ass making him cry out once again. "I think you do know. Why else would you be wearing my jumper with these distracting, slutty panties on, huh?" Louis didn't answer resulting in another smack from Harry and a light breathy moan falling from his lips. "And the other day in the kitchen. Why would you wear that pair of panties knowing I shouldn't be distracted from handling a knife?" Another smack landing on the other cheek. "And really just on a daily basis when you walk around in them. Bending over." Smack. "Sitting in my lap." Smack. "Wearing my jumpers." He continued spanking Louis until he was whimpering and pushing back against each smack.

He smirked at the smaller boy's reaction from the spanking, knowing that it was him that made him into a whimpering mess. Coming to terms with that fact that there was no turning back now, Harry leaned forward until his lips were aligned with Louis ear, taking the earlobe between his teeth. "And you know what, Louis? I'm tired of it."

Louis let out a gasp and he tried to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Wh-What are you going to do?" Harry chuckled as he sat straight up again.

"Punish you," he replied landing another smack on Louis' ass causing him to let out a loud moan. "Now be a good girl and take off my pants."

Louis let out a low whine at Harry's words. Out of all the people he has ever been with no one had ever referred to him as a girl even with how feminine he is and the fact that he wears women's clothing. He didn't even know how much he needed it until now. But with another firm but softer slap to his ass made Louis remember the order that Harry gave and he turned around sitting in front of him-ignoring the sting in his bum- and reached out to unbuckle Harry's belt to get to his zipper. Harry pulled his shirt off while Louis tugged on his jeans and briefs to pull them off letting Harry's cock spring out, hard and leaking onto his stomach. Louis stared at his length, biting his lip in anticipation.

"You gonna stare at it or suck it?"

Louis smirked up at him and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, kitten licking the head before closing his lips around it. Harry groaned and buried his fingers in Louis' long locks as he began properly bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks to increasing the pressure on his cock making Harry throw his head back, groaning loudly.

Louis pulled off with an obscene pop continuing to stroke Harry's length. "You've got a beautiful cock, Hazza. So big and thick. Can't wait to have it inside me." He licked at the vein on the underside of his cock before taking it back into his mouth going all the way down until his nose was buried in the hairs of Harry's crotch. 

Harry growled at the sensation of the wet heat of Louis' mouth and throat and pulled at his hair, removing his mouth from Harry's member. "Back on your knees, babe. Show me that pretty arse."

Louis hastily followed his orders and moving back into his previous position, sticking his still lace covered ass out for Harry making his back arch in the most erotic way, the sweater lifting farther down his back, showing glistening tanned skin. He looked absolutely delicious and Harry couldn't wait to take a bite out of him.

The smaller boy whined lowly, pushing his ass back to get the other lad to do something. Harry chuckled at his impatience bringing his hands back to Louis body, gliding down his sides, squeezing when they reached his ass smirking wider hearing Louis' breathy moan.

"You're so eager for it, aren't you baby? You gonna be a good girl for me?"

"Yes. Just-just please do something," he begged pushing his ass back against Harry's hands. 

Harry hummed in response, pulling Louis' panties to the side to expose his hole. It was definitely the most beautiful thing he's ever seen- besides Louis himself-, all pink and fluttering in anticipation. Harry caressed his entrance with a his finger before diving down, licking a fat stripe across it up to the top of his crack, making Louis cry out in surprise. He dived back in, giving it little kitten licks and driving Louis absolutely crazy.

"Harry, pl-please don't t-tease," he whined when Harry gave a particular sharp lick, catching the tip of his tongue on Louis' rim. Harry chuckled lowly and spread Louis' cheeks wider and plunging into his entrance, licking at the walls slowly and thoroughly. Louis moaned loudly, collapsing onto his forearms as Harry's tongue assaulted his hole. He whined as Harry thrust his tongue in faster making it more messy, getting spit everywhere. Harry pulled away, ignoring the frustrated growl from Louis, and spit on his fingers, inserting one into his already loose hole.

"Ah, Harry!" Louis cried out.

"Think you can take another one, baby?" Louis nodded his head furiously encouraging Harry to add another, pushing out a low moan from the panting boy beneath him. Not too long after pumping two fingers in and out and scissoring them, Harry pushed in a third finger earning a whimper from Louis.

"You take it so well, sweetheart," Harry cooed crooking his fingers, knowing he hit Louis' prostate when his back arched dangerously low, letting out the sexiest moan Harry has ever heard, making him a little dizzy from the lust he has for his best friend. He gently removed his fingers from Louis' hole and spit on the palm of his hand to slick up his still aching hard on until Louis grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, Harry," he panted.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, worried that this may be going too far, even after what's already happened. The smaller boy laughed lightly and nodded before reaching over the side of the couch to reach under it, coming back up with a clear bottle. He tossed it back to Harry and settled back onto his hands and knees. A smirk settled onto Harry's face seeing the it was actually a bottle of lube.

"Now what is this doing under the couch? Were you about to use it before I came in?" He said running his hand the curve of his back. "Were you gonna finger yourself like the naughty girl you are."

Louis whined at Harry's words pushing his hips back against him. "Harry, please."

 Harry was getting a little impatient too, so he didn't hesitate to pop the cap and pour some of the smooth liquid onto his hand and spread it over his hard length. He lined himself up with Louis' entrance and slowly thrust in slowly, pushing a whine out of the boy underneath him. Louis hadn't been with very many people in his life but Harry was by far the biggest he's had inside of him. He was so wide and thick at the same time it felt like he was being torn in half but it was a good type of burn. The kind of burn he craves.

Once Harry bottomed out he gave Louis a few moments to adjust to his length, having some trouble not moving. Louis felt amazing, clenching around his member as he tried to relax and it was driving Harry crazy. When he felt Louis relax he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard, making the other boy moan loudly. Harry built up a hard and fast rhythm, gripping Louis's hips tight as he pulled him back onto his cock, pushing short, high-pitched moans past his swollen pink lips. Changing the angle of his thrusts, Harry hit Louis's prostate dead on, the other boy practically screaming from the pleasure being given to him by his best friend and falling froward into his forearms. 

"Harry! Harder, please. 'M so close," Louis panted out between moans. 

Harry pulled out and flipped him over onto his back, spreading his legs wide. He looked over the panting boy, enjoying every minute of this. His hair was strewn every which way, flushed from his hair line to the neck of the sweater, the hem of the sweater pushed up above his tanned stomach, showing off the belly button ring he must have forgotten to take out.

The younger boy ran his hands along Louis's thighs, humming in appreciation. "You look so good like this, baby. Spread out so pretty for me."

"Harry, please," he whined, pushing his hips down towards Harry's cock. 

Harry gripped his thighs and pushed them towards his chest, lining his dick up with his entrance and thrusting in once again. Louis arched his back, moaning at a constant rate as Harry built his hard, fast rhythm back up again. Feeling his orgasm building up, Louis took his cock out, stroking it in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry aimed for Louis's prostate, instantly pushing him over the edge, streaks of come shooting out of his cock and painting his stomach.

Harry groaned feeling Louis clench tightly around him an leaned forward connecting their lips together, thrusting harder and faster chasing after his own orgasm. Louis whimpered against Harry's lips, oversensitive but letting Harry use him. Harry detached his lips from Louis's and buried his face in the his neck, thrusting three more times before he spilled inside of the smaller boy, groaning loudly into the soft skin.

"It's about time," Louis said suddenly after they came down from their highs, Harry's head still buried in his neck.

"What?" Harry questioned, slightly muffled from Louis's neck.

"I said it's about time." Harry lifted his head to look at Louis, raising an eyebrow in question and only receiving a smirk from him. 

"You planned this," he stated accusingly.

"Only took a lifetime for you to catch on," Louis replied giggling slightly.

Harry laughed shaking his head. "You're such a little shit."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do."

Louis beamed at the other boy, running a hand through Harry's curls. "So does this make us boyfriends now?"

"Do you want us to be?" He nodded. "Then yes." 

Harry leaned into his  _boyfriend_ connecting their lips together again. He really should have said something sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucked and I feel like the smut did too, this was my first time with rimming. I'd love some feedback! 
> 
> My tumblr is beaniebabyharry :)


End file.
